1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for the storage and transportation of sticks of gum and more particularly pertains to storing and transporting sticks of gum to abate damage to the gum and dissemination of scents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for various articles is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for various articles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding damage to the articles within the container are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of containers for various articles. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,133 to Meyers discloses a reclosable carton construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,420 to Worrell, Sr. discloses a flexible and pliable moisture-impervious package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,712 to O'Brien discloses a reclosure stick gum package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,046 to Kuchenbecker discloses a reclosable package and carton blank.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,211 to O'Brien discloses a reclosable stick gum package.
In this respect, containers for the storage and transportation of sticks of gum according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and transporting sticks of gum to abate damage to the gum and dissemination of scents.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved containers for the storage and transportation of sticks of gum which can be used for storing and transporting sticks of gum to abate damage to the gum and dissemination of scents. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.